Amor sencillo
by Camilita-'D
Summary: Porque lo normal y dulce también es bueno, la felicidad es lo único que importa. Eso tiene que descubrir Sakura con el misterio, o la sencillez, que es Shino Aburame. SakuraxShino #Sweetstory #Happyfeels


Hola!

Capaz ni me recuerden, ni me conozcan, pero quiero que sepan que me sorprendí a mí misma cuando sentí unas ganas tan fuertes de escribir, y esto es el resultado luego de que me dejé llevar.

Que locura, ¿no?

Trataré de seguir subiendo capítulos, pero no les prometo nada del largo del texto, ya que me es muy difícil hacerlos extensos, porque me agarran ganas de escribir y solo lo hago por 1.000 letras, ya sé, soy una vaga, matenme (no de forma literal porfavor).

Bueno, este es el momento que les digo que Naruto lo vi hace mucho tiempo, muchas cosas me olvidé, y dejé de verlo en la cuarta guerra ninja. También para confesar que no tengo un Beta, lo hice en un rato y lo subí antes de que se me pase el coraje, así que algunos (o muchos) errores van a encontrar.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña del anime Naruto, todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1 – De los pensamientos y otras cosas.

.

.

No es que ella se sintiera sola, ella está bien como está, no tiene complicaciones en su vida y aprecia a sus amigos, no entiende porque todos la miran con lástima.

Ella no produce lástima, ¿o sí?

Es verdad que Sasuke se fue y ella juró amor eterno y todo lo demás. Que le hizo jurar una promesa egoísta a Naruto cuando en realidad tendría que haber dejarlo ir al enamoramiento de su infancia, porque aunque él accedió, no debería haberse sentido presionado por una persona como ella, que no sabe si pudo devolverle un poco de lo mucho que él le dio, como un amigo que la exaspera, pero nunca la abandonó.

No es su culpa que tenga este carácter tan fuerte y mandón, que si las personas parecen que le huyen, o se quedan porque fueron sus amigos por mucho tiempo.

Ella tiene que dejar de sentirse insegura, eso no la va a llevar a ninguna parte, y si llega tarde a los entrenamientos que tiene con Tsunade, quien sabe que le va a hacer además de arrojarle cosas, cosas muy pesadas y peligrosas como rocas gigantes. También es importante recordar que la Hokage es una mujer muy ocupada, y decepcionarla no la ayudaría en nada.

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos, la verdad que se sentía patética. Apoyada en la ventana de su habitación y mirando al cielo como una tonta sin nada que hacer.

No sé qué estoy pensado, siento que me ahogo en mis pensamientos.– Murmuró con un aire triste.

Se dio media vuelta y decidió salir de la casa de una vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba agotada en el medio de Konoha al atardecer, y a lo lejos divisó un perro enorme con gente riéndose junto a él.

"El equipo 8".

Y asi era, el perro gigante, Akamaru, su compañero, Kiba Inuzuka, la joven de ojos lavanda, Hinata Huyga, y el chico con lentes oscuros y capucha, Shino Aburame.

Sakura, ¿cómo estás?– Preguntó Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada, ya que sus pensamientos se habían ido al lado celoso, en donde se preguntaba qué pasó con su equipo para que no sean como ellos. Se veían tranquilos y en paz los tres caminando juntos, con una armonía muy sencilla pero que hablaba de familiaridad.

Bien, un poco golpeada por la Hokage y sus enseñanzas, ya saben. ¿Y ustedes?

Los tres la vieron con simpatía, ya que todos conocían la personalidad abusiva de su líder, que no se andaba con pelos en la lengua aunque a los demás les doliera.

Terminamos una misión fácil de rango C con Kurenai.- Respondió el Inuzuka.

¡No puedo creer que en poco tiempo se vengan los exámenes Chunnin de nuevo! Los anteriores con los problemas que hubo los quero desplazar de mi mente.- Continuó él.

Ni lo menciones, tendré que competir con Ino.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar los exámenes que Kiba mencionaba, en donde milagrosamente casi todos sobrevivieron a pesar de que se encontraran desprevenidos y en donde, pensó, ella todavía no sabía que era lo que quería hacer con su vida como shinobi y se sintió inútil al no haber mejorado, o mejor dicho dedicado tanto como sus compañeros en esos cortos meses como ninjas.

El último del equipo 8 sin hablar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Estás ocupada?

No, ¿pasó algo?- Le preguntó sorprendida a Shino, quien fue el que le habló antes, con su seriedad y calma que lo caracteriza.

Shino saludó a sus compañeros e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Ella se despidió de Hinata y Kiba y lo siguió curiosa, pues no tenía mucho contacto con él, ya que era un chico muy callado, y a veces no sabía cómo hablarle.

Ni hablar de que cuando era chica no se le acercaba a casi nadie porque no veía más allá de Sasuke, su rivalidad con Ino, y Naruto que la molestaba y ella contestaba golpeándole.

Mi madre me pidió que te diera unas plantas medicinales de mi clan para la Hokage, por favor acompáñame.

Sakura asintó y lo acompañó a su casa, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando. El silencio no era malo, pero un poco incómodo quizás.

No puedo pasar, tendré que llevar las platas a la Torre Hokage, y estoy cansada, lo siento Shino.

No te preocupes.- Le contestó luego de mirarla y hacerla sentir incómoda.

El entró a la casa, cuando regresó, le alcanzó dos masetas con flores.

Gracias Shino, nos vemos luego.- Antes de voltearse vio al Aburame mirar detrás de ella, curiosa, miró también.

Era un hombre de la edad de sus padres, obviamente Aburame por la vestimenta.

Padre, bienvenido a casa, ella es Sakura Haruno, una compañera genin.

Buenas tardes, espero que vuelvas otra vez.

El padre puede que la intimidara un poco, bueno, mucho, pero parecía que era igual al hijo, serio y de pocas palabras, una persona que no te producía rechazo porque tenía un aura de tranquilidad.

Buenas tardes señor, buenas tardes Shino, nos vemos luego.

Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, donde le daría las plantas a esta o a Shizune, solo esperaba que no la mandaran a llevarlas al hospital, porque se encontraba muy cansada y ya no le gustaría sociabilizar con nadie más. No es que las otras personas le cansen, pero sintiéndose de este modo intolerante solo terminaría haciéndoles sentir a otros, y a ella misma, un mal momento.

Se giró por última vez a ver la casa de Shino. Pensando en él, y como puede ser tan tranquilo.

Ahí estaba el mencionado viéndola marchar con un aire curioso, su padre parecía que ya había entrado a la casa.

Sakura se movió un poco nerviosa, no sabiendo porque la miraba, y se puso a pensar si hubo algo raro en la interacción con él, pero se dijo que no debe haber sido nada.

Siguió caminando y no pudo evitar sentirse como que algo iba a pasar.

Calma Sakura, ¡no sabés ni por qué te estás emocionando!- Intentaba reprocharse.

Se decidió a dejar de pensar, al diablo con todo se dijo, que se puede esperar a ver que traerá el mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Niños y niñas! ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Besos!


End file.
